Painting With the Devil
by music4soul
Summary: Expressing yourself in the form of art is always fun, especially if you're with friends. Oneshot.


**Ahahaha I did it! Now that I've written this chapter I kind of feel better.**

**DISCLAIMER: I would barge on the set of Shugo Chara Party! with a shotgun if I owned Shugo Chara....but I don't, so they get to live a while longe her...}:D**

**Edit: Originally part of Strange Happenings**

* * *

**Painting With the Devil**

* * *

With the school festival in two days, Tsukasa realized he had forgotten something crucial to the opening. Rushing down to the Royal Garden, where the guardians (and probably Ikuto, Utau, Kairi, and Nadeshiko too) were. Reaching the meeting place, he put both hands on the glass doors and swung them open in a _very_ dramatic fashion. All heads turned toward him, bodies frozen in motion. Utau was in mid-sip of her tea, Tadase was in the middle of trying to straighten papers and still had his head turned towards Kukai, who he was talking to earlier. Amu's arms froze in the position of her trying to push Ikuto away, who was in turn trying to lean on her. Nagihiko had his finger up and his mouth half open, Rima, who was sitting next to him, looked ready to contradict anything he said. Nadeshiko had a plate of sweets in her hands and Yaya was reaching out for them. Kairi just turned and looked. An awkward silence fell upon the group. After holding it for about five seconds Yaya totally lost it and made an obvious exclamation.

"It's the Headmaster!" Everyone sweat-dropped, except Kairi, who just stared at the girl in wonder. Then, catching himself, he blushed and pushed up his glasses. Tsukasa put his arms down and smiled at them all.

"I forgot that we didn't have a banner for the festival.~" His smile grew. After a minute of trying to register what the heck he was talking about, horror donned the Guardians faces. It also donned Ikuto, Kukai, Utau, and Kairi's faces; because they knew they would be forced into helping. Nadeshiko smiled softly, as the girl who never lost her composure, except when chara-changing with Temari. Everyone stampeded towards the door and Tsukasa made it out of the way just in time. All around the school, students sighted the Guardians and co. dashing around the school in search of appropriate supplies. And as if they all have an internal timer, the group met up back at the Royal Garden. Tsukasa had already disappeared somewhere. Everyone was out of breath and took a while before actually declaring what they had gotten.

"Paintbrushes…and…shaped sponges…"Nagihiko and Kairi gasped, regaining their breath. The art storage room was actually in a little field all the way on the other side of the school.

"Cans…of……paint…" Ikuto and Kukai breathed out before they both collapsed to the ground next to the cans of 1gallon paints. They had to run across the whole campus looking for paint and had to carry it back across the school. Tadase and Nadeshiko looked at each other.

"Giant rolls of paper." They declared, neither of them had broken a sweat. Amu and Utau were next.

"Air pumps and balloons to tie to the banner." They sighed. Amu and Utau actually had to run to the store and bought these items. Everyone looked expectantly at the two remaining. Yaya and Rima looked even less tired than Nadeshiko and Tadase.

"Rubber bands." Yaya declared with a thumbs up. Every stared at them.

"…what?"

"Rubber bands," Rima cut in, "to tie up the poster when were done." Yaya nodded. Everyone else stared and shrugged. And thus the actually making of the poster commenced. Seeing as how they were working with paint, Tadase suggested making the poster in the field next to the dragon tree.

"Okay, what should we put on this?" Utau asked no one in particular. Amu decided to answer her question.

"Well, since the theme is love," Everyone directed their eyes towards Rima, who feigned innocence, "Maybe some hearts." Everyone nodded.

"Why don't we paint out eggs on too?" Nagihiko suggested. The girls' faces brightened.

"Yeah!" Yaya squealed, giving Pepe a high-five.

"Okay then, what are we waiting for?" Kukai flicked open the cap to the blue paint and got a paintbrush, drawing a medium sized oval on the huge sheet of paper. Ikuto popped all the rest of the cans open and soon, everyone was happily painting either a heart or their own egg. But of course, the peace wouldn't last. Kukai had dipped his brush in the orange paint when he tripped over a balloon box, bring his paintbrush upon the unsuspecting face of Ikuto. No one noticed the sudden move, but Ikuto slowly turned to face his underclassman. Kukai was scared. He slowly backed away but Ikuto quickly stuck a fish-shaped sponge in the paint and throwing it in Kukai's face. Instead of his face though, the yellow fish had made direct contact with Kukai's hair. And created a yellow stripe across his head. The others were still oblivious of the small paint fight. Ikuto tossed three more sponges at Kukai and soon enough his whole hair was yellow, again. The originally russet-haired boy made a dive for it and landed next to Utau, who finally took noticed of the boy and looked down.

"Hey, you're blond again." She remarked. Kukai pouted up at her and reached for the closest thing at hand and threw it at her. It just happened to be a handful of red paint. Furious, Utau cupped her hands and scooped up the green paint that was next to her and flung it at Kukai. He ducked just in time for it to fly over his head and meet Yaya's instead. Yaya screeched and threw purple paint in a random direction. Tadase was in the line of the random direction and the purple plopped on his face just as he was in the middle of going back to his seat with a big paintbrush full of blue paint. Looking around and seeing that four of his friends had been splattered with paint, he just _had_ to know what they had done.

"What happened?" He cried, bringing his paintbrush backwards and hitting Nagihiko smack in the middle of his face. Tadase froze, then cautiously turned to feel an evil aura coming from the violet haired boy. Nagihiko got his star-shaped sponge that was covered in half blue half pink paint and hurled it towards the blonde boy. Tadase yelped and jumped aside as the sponge went whizzing past him and implanted itself in Amu's hair. Amu growled and threw her hands in the air. Her paintbrush accidently slipped from her hand as she performed this action and the brush side slapped itself against the bottom half of Rima's face. The small girl was outraged. Flames flicked around her feet and she actually picked up the whole bucket of white paint and splashed it all over everyone. Kairi sat shell-shocked. He had just been splattered with paint. Musashi hovered over his owner telling him to calm down but the boyish side of him had already surfaced. Kairi threw the five paintbrushes up in the air and the all landed on the banner, ruining the so very delicately painted picture that belonged to no other than Nadeshiko Fujisaki, the girl with the patience of a saint, except when…

"UUURAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" The girl roared. Everybody froze in motion and stared at her. She grabbed at air pump and used it to suck in black paint from the can next to her. She then grabbed a balloon, injecting it black paint and tying it tight with superhuman speed. She hurled it straight and it splatter black paint over the entire body of the person next to her. It was her older twin brother, Nagihiko Fujisaki. There was an awkward silence again. But out of nowhere, Ikuto threw his own handmade paint bomb at Amu. And soon everyone was throwing paint at each other, the banner totally forgotten, but every single missed aim had reached some part of the banner. There was one time when Kukai fell on his butt and sat on the banner.

After two hours of paint fighting, everyone had finally calmed down and lay around the banner. Nadeshiko was finishing up writing 'Seiyo Academy Spring Festival' in front of all the other layers of paint. They all sat up and looked at their work. "So…what does this have to do with love?" Utau asked.

"Love can be abstract sometimes."Kairi stated. Amu glanced at the middle of the banner and tried to hold back a giggle. Ikuto raised an eyebrow and looked to where she was pointing. After spotting it he also tried to muffle his laughter. The rest of the group peeked over at the middle of the banner and didn't even try to not laugh, all of them cracked up, even Kukai.

Yes, the banner was very abstract, not one single recognizable thing about it. Well, all except for the defined and slightly noticeable outline of Kukai's bottom.

* * *

**Done! I was splattering stuff with my ink pen when I decided to write so, yeah. :P**

**Review! And join the paint fight! :D**


End file.
